leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Neptune (Crystal)
'''Sailor Neptune' is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System. Her civilian identity is Michiru Kaiou. This is the second animated depiction of the original manga character. Appearance Like the other characters, Sailor Neptune's appearance in the new anime is based off of her appearance in the manga. |-|Sailor Neptune = Sailor Neptune has wavy teal hair that falls just past her shoulders and deep blue eyes. Her fuku consists of a dark teal choker, collar, tiara gem, wrist fittings of gloves, skirt and heels. Her earrings are white studs and have tiny planet Neptunes dangling from them. The bows of her fuku are navy blue. Her gloves are wrist-length. Her collar does not have any stripes. Her heels have crisis-crossing straps up the ankles, like ballet slippers. Her choker has a sea-green gem with golden accents attached to it. |-|Super Sailor Neptune= History As one of the four Sailor Guardians of the Outer Solar System, she was duty-bound to remain on her home world and castle to defend the Moon Kingdom from enemies from afar. She had only left her post once, when Silver Millennium has on the brink of annihilation at the hands of Queen Metaria. She had first encountered her fellow Outer Guardians, Uranus and Pluto, and ended up calling on the last and strongest of the Sailor Guardians from the taboo planet when her planetary weapon, the Deep Aqua Mirror, had activated. She was forced to stand idly by as the Guardian of Death and Destruction had disintegrated the final remains of the first Silver Millennium by swinging down her Silence Glaive. She was then reborn and reincarnated as the talented painter and violinist, Michiru Kiaoh. Season Three: Death Busters She debuts along with her associate, Sailor Uranus, from a shadowy distance from Sailor Moon and the other five Sailor Guardians (Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Chibi Moon). She merely smiles and departs without divulging any more information. In Act 29, she used her Deep Submerge attack to save Sailor Chibi Moon from Mimete's Charm Buster attack and finally revealed herself and what she represents as a Sailor Soldier of the Outer Solar System. Some days later, she reappeared alongside Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto, and bowed down before Sailor Moon, who had become Princess Serenity. She was then hypnotized by Cyprine and forced to fight against Inner Senshi. After being released by Sailor Moon, she was surprised to see her Deep Aqua Mirror resonate with the Holy Grail, enabling Sailor Moon to become Super Sailor Moon. She admitted that her talisman had reacted in such a way only once; back when Silver Millennium was on the verge of annihilation at the hands of Queen Metaria. It had then resonated to awaken the last Sailor Senshi, Sailor Saturn. Agreeing with Sailor Uranus' plan to kill Hotaru to prevent the Senshi of Ruin and Rebirth from awakening a second time, she left to go the Hotaru's home. She was shocked to see Sailor Chibi Moon go in; just as Hotaru was being fully taken over by another female entity that she came to realize was not Sailor Saturn but someone else altogether. She was unable to save Chibiusa's Silver Crystal and spirit being taken by Mistress 9. She left Usagi's disheartened team and went with Uranus and Pluto to prevent Mistress 9 from achieving her evil goals and the awakening of Sailor Saturn by destroying Hotaru. Noticing that the four Inner Guardians were in trouble, she used her magic mirror to emit a strong blast of seawater at Witches 5, releasing them from the sticky goo. She said that she had come to help, as she was also a Sailor Guardian. Her connection with the others had caused the Holy Grail to appear and for Sailor Moon to evolve into her much stronger Super form. Neptune then went with Uranus, Pluto and Super Sailor Moon to find Hotaru. She assured Super Sailor Moon that she, too, felt alone and insecure as she was always far away from the people of the Moon Kingdom, but simply seeing the forms of her dear queen and princess was the light that guided her forward. The elevator picked up speed and she was confronted by Souichi Tomoe, who said that his Diamon were hungry. While holding some off, she urged Super Sailor Moon to get her scepter. She saw Super Sailor Moon reluctantly destroy the vile being that had once been Hotaru's father. As Mugen Academy started to break apart, she was saved from the debris by Sailor Pluto using her Garnet Orb to create a triangular shield around them. As Mistress 9 began to grow more powerful, Sailor Neptune ran towards her and used her mirror to enshroud Mugen in a dome-shaped barrier, vowing to defend the world that gave birth to her new queen. To maintain the shield, she was unable to help Sailor Moon stop Mistress 9 from absorbing the spirits of the Inner Guardians, but showed relief when they were returned by Hotaru's brave consciousness. Unfortunately, the shield was eventually broken by Pharaoh 90 and she fell. She was then glad to see Sailor Chibi Moon, safe and sound, attacking Mistress 9 directly. Neptune had lent her strength to the Holy Grail, but was astounded when an additional Holy Grail appeared before Sailor Chibi Moon, who used it to evolve into her own Super Sailor form. When the combined attacks of Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Chibi Moon, the Inner Guardians, and Tuxedo Mask all failed, she watched helplessly as their strength was sapped from each of them. As Pharaoh 90 grew in both size and strength, she suddenly noticed the Deep Aqua Mirror glowing aqua-green. She watched as a purple glowing orb of light rose up, revealing the Guardian of Ruin herself. Sailor Saturn said how she was to swing down her Silence Glaive, Neptune immediately expressed her horror for the scythe of the Goddess of Death. However, she could do nothing as Sailor Saturn unleashed her strongest and most deadly attack yet-Death Reborn Revolution- and began obliterating all of traces of Pharaoh 90 and ''the world by swinging down her Silence Glaive on its sharp edge... Powers and Abilities Sailor Neptune has the power to control and manipulate the seas and oceans and mold them into varied shapes and forms, as well as draw strength from her own home world of Neptune. She has an ability of foresight. Using the Deep Aqua Mirror, she can weaken enemies, reveal enemy hideouts and hidden truths, and erect a strong teal-shaped shield. She can even use her violin to emit unusually strong hypersonic waves or even violent tidal waves or tsunamis to wash away her enemies in one sweep. Her mirror can be used to create a very strong dome-shaped shield in conjunction with the other two talismans. Transformations * 'Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!' Attacks * [[Deep Submerge|'Deep Submerge']] * [[Submarine Reflection|'Submarine Reflection']] Weapon * [[Deep Aqua Mirror|'Deep''' Aqua Mirror]] Trivia *Unlike her original anime counterpart, her earrings are in the shape of tiny Neptunes. Also, her miniskirt was not the same turquoise as her signature color. *She appears along with Sailor Uranus in the opening and ending credits of the third season; holding her mystical hand-mirror. *She is a major supporting character throughout the Infinity arc and in contrast to her depiction in the first anime, continues to be one in the Dream ''and ''Stars ''arcs. *Her sea/ocean-based attacks and abilities are ''not the same as'' ''Sailor Mercury's water-based abilities; though are both liquid elements. *Her Deep Aqua Mirror retains the same appearance as it had on the manga as well. *She is one of the three Outer Senshi who posses one of the Talismans required to awaken Sailor Saturn. Gallery |-|Official= |-|Season Three: Infinity= Category:LGBT characters Category:Female Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Crystal characters Category:Crystal biographies Category:Crystal Sailor Senshi